


.and Something Blue

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-16
Updated: 1999-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ben decides to surprise Ray, but Ray isn't sure he likes the surprise.





	.and Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

and  
Something Blue

# ...and Something Blue

Ray stared down at his hands, clasped so tightly the knuckles were white. He was wearing that pearl grey Armani suit that Benny loved so much. The one he'd been wearing when they first met.

"You've ruined it. I hope you realise that, Benny. Totally ruined it."

Ben bit his lip nervously. "I don't see why, Ray..."

"You don't...! You don't see why?" Ray sighed dramatically. "No. I suppose you wouldn't. I suppose you have some stupid Inuit story to explain why all this is perfectly normal."

He held up a hand suddenly as Ben opened his mouth to respond. "No. I don't wanna hear it, OK?"

Ben subsided reluctantly.

Ray groaned and put his head in his hands.

Neither of them spoke for a while. A long while.

On the other side of the door, the rustling sounds of a large number of restless people could be heard. They were talking. About them, Ray was sure of it. All because of Benny. Why was this his life?

Finally, Ben spoke. "Ah... Ray? All our friends and family are out there waiting for us."

"I know." It was a groan. "And Father Behan. How the hell am I gonna face them? I can't believe you did this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Ray. I thought you'd like it." Ben's voice was pathetic.

Ray looked up. Ben's bottom lip was sticking out. That was NOT a good sign.

"In private, maybe! But not in public! I didn't want everybody to know about it!"

The bottom lip trembled. "Are you ashamed of me, Ray?"

Ray sighed. "Of course I'm not, Benny. I just like to keep some things... private... you know?"

"Oh!" Ben's brow wrinkled slightly. It was a thoroughly charming sight, and Ray suspected that Ben was well aware of that. "Are you worried about what people would think? ...about us?"

"You could say that, Benny."

Ben smiled brilliantly. "You don't need to worry. I wouldn't have done it if your mother..."

"You asked Ma first!?" Ray's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"Of course I did, Ray. And you needn't worry about our friends at the Precinct. I asked Elaine what she thought and she was all in favour of it."

In spite of himself, Ray smiled. "I could tell. Just answer me one thing, Benny..."

"Certainly, Ray."

"How the HELL did you get Thatcher to go along with this?"

Ben's eyes were dancing. "She was delighted to be asked, Ray. She said it would be the most interesting wedding she'd ever attended."

"I'll bet... and Frannie?"

"Oh, this wouldn't have been possible without Francesca's help, Ray."

"She helped you? Actually helped?" This was getting weirder by the minute.

"Well, she was a little... upset, at first. But once she got used to the idea, she was most helpful. Invaluable, I'd have to say."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. She helped me choose the style. And the material. For the bridesmaids too."

Ray began to realise that he'd been let off lightly. With Frannie's taste in clothes, things could have been a lot worse. The bridesmaids looked great. The bridesmaids. Elaine, Frannie and Meg Thatcher. He sighed.

"Well, I gotta admit, you all did a great job Benny. That white lace really suits you."

Ben blushed, even more charmingly than he frowned, and brushed back a long strand of red hair. "Do you think so, Ray? I told Francesca I wanted a traditional look. I know how traditional you Italians can be. I thought you'd prefer that."

Ray held out his hand and took Ben's. "How traditional, Benny? Did you do that something old, something new thing?"

"Oh yes! Well, most of these clothes were new anyway, and the earrings are antique. Meg lent me the lipstick. We have a similar colouring, you see... It's not smudged is it?"

Ray examined his lover critically. "No, it's fine. What about the something blue?"

Ben looked coy. "You'll find out later, Ray."

Ray grinned. "I can't wait."

"Well, you'll have to, Ray... oh, a figure of speech?"

Ray stood and pulled his bride up into his arms. "Mmm. And a very nice figure, too."

"Ray, Ray, Ray... if you smudge my lipst..." There was a long, not quite silent, pause. "...they'll all know we've been..." Another pause. A sigh. "You'd better use your handkerchief, Ray..."

Ray wiped his lips with a large white handkerchief. "Just as well you told me to bring this, Benny."

"We'd better go out there, Ray. They must be wondering..."

"I'll just bet they are. Who cares?"

"Did you remember the rings, Ray?"

Ray patted his jacket pocket. "Sure. They're right here. Ready?"

He watched as Benny took a deep breath, his patented "I can handle myself in any situation, I am a Mountie" exercise. "Ready."

"Then let's go." He followed Benny to the door. "You need a hand with your train, Benny?"


End file.
